Revenge and You
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Sequel to 'Other than Revenge'. Sasuke answers Naruto's question to what he thinks about more. Revenge or Naruto? Naruto may not like the answer at first, but hopefully Sasuke will not lose Naruto so easily. SasuNaru!


_**Revenge and You **_

_Disclaimer- yeah, usual, still don't own Naruto_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So…Do you think about me first or second to revenge?" Naruto questioned Sasuke in a light, joking voice, but Sasuke could tell that he was serious.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked ahead into the distance, thinking about how to answer, before turning his gaze back to Naruto.

"There's no difference." He answered in his smooth, low tone. He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped when he saw Naruto's shocked face that quickly turned to confusion, then anger.

"Naruto, I-" Sasuke tried to explain before Naruto got the wrong idea, but too late.

"No, I get it Sasuke. Just never mind." Naruto ran ahead into the night until he completely disappeared from sight, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck and guilty behind him.

"Kuso" Sasuke swore into the sharp, lung-biting, cold air that swallowed his words in the darkness. Not wasting another second, Sasuke rushed along the path that his blonde kitsune had just taken.

Naruto had grown and matured into a fine shinobi. Indeed, he left no tracks, no scent to follow, whatsoever. However, he failed to remember that Sasuke knew him too well to hide. It took Sasuke less than a minute to arrive at the top of the Hokage Mountain, where he found a sulking blonde looking down from the top of the Fourth's head.

Afraid he was about to do something drastic, Sasuke quickly jumped to the blonde's side, encircled him in his arms, and pulled him back a few feet.

Naruto, not expecting to be followed or found in his moody state, was caught by surprise. Turning around roughly in the arms of the one who 'cared for him', he shoved against the other's chest to release himself from the hold. But Sasuke's arms stood fast, clasped together around the blonde like the solid silver magician rings. Two separate rings that push against each other to no avail, then suddenly are linked. Sasuke had somehow linked together with Naruto against the kitsune's will, and was working his hardest to not let anything come and pull them apart again. He knew they were meant to stay together.

Naruto, seeing that Sasuke was not going to let go any time soon, stopped struggling. He cast his eyes down to the ground before asking in the coldest voice he could muster after having his heart inflated, preserved in glass, then broken into a million pieces from just one confession, "What do you want?". No 'teme' or any other kind of insult was added to sound threatening or to invoke some kind of anger; he didn't see the point in that. Instead, he waited for an answer. Knowing that he wouldn't be out of this iron hold until Sasuke had spoken his piece, no matter how painful it was to be in the arms of someone you loved, but who did not love you back to the same intensity. That's why he would not even try a glance at the face of the bishounen above him.

The seconds stretched for a lifetime in eternity. Longer, it would seem for them both. While Naruto tried to keep his breathing normal and suppress any kind of impulses, be they hormonal or rage, Sasuke was trying to collect his thoughts and explain his reasoning to Naruto in a way he would understand and also tried to ignore the same urges burning inside toward the blonde in his arms.

"Naruto"

Naruto didn't respond, but inclined his head to the side to show that he was listening. Sasuke just peered down at the tilted blond hair, highlighted in the moonlight.

"When I said that 'revenge' and 'you' hold the same place in my heart, I don't think I entirely meant it."

Naruto snorted, incapable of doing anything else at the moment, not wanting to hear his heart break yet again in the same night.

"Just listen. Okay?" Naruto remained silent, wishing there was some technique he could use that would block out all sound without having to use the hands that were currently trapped at his sides in Sasuke's hold. But Sasuke took his silence as consent and went on.

"What I meant is that…well I don't want to ever see you hurt, and…revenge is the way…grrrr I'm not making any sense, am I?" Naruto just shook his head, his confusion briefly overriding his pain for the moment.

With a deep breath, he began again in his deep, calm tone. "You have the nine-tailed fox inside of you, ne?" Naruto nodded, unsure where this was going. He remained still, not looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I will never let anyone, with the intent to hurt, lay a hand on you. As long as Itachi and his gang of the Akatsuki are out there causing pain and gaining power, you are not safe. As long as I hold on to my plans of revenge for Itachi, and all the others who wish to hurt you, then I can keep you safe." Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head, and pulled him even closer, if that is even possible by this time. "You are always on my mind. Whether you annoy me, anger me, or make the happiest person ever. But I can't just be happy knowing that you're mine. I have to protect you too, or I wouldn't be worthy of you."

Naruto made an odd protesting noise in the back of his throat as he tried to tilt his head upward, but Sasuke's chin held him in place.

"That's why I concentrate on revenge so much. I will not rest until I know that you are a hundred percent safe. ..That's what I meant. You are the most important thing in my life, whether we are together or not. I love you."

This time, Sasuke loosened his hold slightly; enough for Naruto look up and give him one of the brightest smiles that he has ever seen.

"Sasuke, I know I'm in constant danger. But I can take care of myself. I'm glad that you want to protect me, because I want to protect you just as much." Naruto never broke eye contact, slowly picking up the pieces that had shattered as he handed them to Sasuke to put back together. "We're shinobi; we'll always be in danger. But I want to face that with you, together. Don't let your need to protect me keep us from being together." The pleading and all too serious look Naruto directed at Sasuke was enough to make any good ninja stop and agree to whatever he asked for. Sasuke was no exception.

"You're right. And I don't plan on letting that happen." Slowly, they came together, meeting at their parted lips. And there they stayed until the sky started to lighten once again.

Sasuke finally broke apart from Naruto and dissected every part of his face with his eyes. Rubbing his thumb over the smooth whisker marks that slashed his cheeks, he smiled serenely at the sight before him.

"If I try to take you home now, you won't think of anything else to ask, or run away, will you? Because I don't think that I can handle that again."

Naruto shook his head, took Sasuke's hand, and proceeded to lead him to the Uchiha mansion.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"Dobe, I thought I said no more questions." Sasuke squeezed the hand in his hold, laughing softly.

"But you won't, right? Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued to laugh, before scooping Naruto up in his arms, bridal style, and planting another kiss on his eyes, his cheeks, and finally his lips. "Never"

Naruto sighed in content, his curiosity now satisfied. Well, for now at least.

"Never"

_**Owari **_

So, what do you think? People said sequel. There it was. Tell me if it was what you expected! I'd like to know. )


End file.
